Conventional terminal devices such as laptop computers and handheld PALM devices are capable of connecting to a packet data network (PDN) or to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) through a wireless connection. A terminal device typically makes such a network connection when, for example, it is linked via a connector or cable to a mobile station such as a cellular phone that functions as a wireless modem. As a result, a network subscriber can access the Internet from any location in which cellular network coverage is available. However, handover to a second mobile station would be impossible unless the connector/cable link was changed from the original mobile station to a second mobile station.
One suggested solution to the above connectivity problem would enable a network connection to be facilitated via an ad hoc network in which the terminal device, the cellular phone and other terminal devices and cellular phones all act as nodes to form a node-to-node connection from the terminal device to the network. However, as all nodes in the ad hoc network would be both originating and terminating nodes, such an ad hoc network would be complex. In addition, an ad hoc network would be expensive because all terminal devices and phones used to form the node-to-node connection would have to include appropriate connectivity hardware and software. As conventional cell phones and laptop equipment do not include such features, implementation using 2.5 and third generation cell phone technology would not be feasible.